Issue 129
Issue 129 is the one-hundred and twenty-ninth issue of Image Comics' The Walking Dead and the third part of Volume 22: A New Beginning. It was published on July 9, 2014. Plot Andrea helps Carl prepare for the trek to the Hilltop. Carl comments on how much stuff he has to pack and says it is weird having to pack more than one bag's worth of belongings now. Andrea comments saying that he does not need to take it all, and that Carl will be back one day, although it might be with his own family. Rick is visiting Negan at his cell. Negan comments that Rick's visits remind him of the worst and the best part of his day; the fact that he has to shit in a bucket and the fact that Rick is the one cleaning the bucket. Rick informs Negan that he's just the one feeding him. Negan asks if Rick is taking Carl to the Hilltop, shocking the latter. Negan mocks Rick's attempts to keep Carl from talking to him, as he claims that he and Carl are "buddies". Negan wonders if the sound he's hearing is a windmill, and Rick confirms, stoically telling Negan that they are thriving without him. Negan boasts that Rick is just getting things ready for him, and that he won't be in his cell forever. Rick reaffirms that Negan will die behind bars, but Negan is confident that he won't, and thinks Rick known deep down that he should have killed him. Rick observes how little profanity Negan has been using, and wonders why. Negan claims that he's simply saving his energy, but Rick believes it's because he effectively neutered Negan by locking him up, and thinks Negan has no fight left in him. He calls Negan a "pathetic sack of shit" and sarcastically tells him to enjoy his food, before leaving. Carl gives a carving of a unicorn to Josh, to which Josh promises Carl a red sweater when he returns. Josh then tells Carl that Anna is looking for him. As Rick leaves Negan's jail cell, he runs into Magna who is confused about which buildings are actually houses. Rick tells her that this is the jail and that there is only one person who is residing within it. He tells Magna that she can meet him when Rick returns from the Hilltop. Rick and Carl saddle up on horseback as Anna hands Carl a note. Rick teases Carl and says that it is a love note. Carl feels embarrassed and asks Rick to stop teasing him. On the road, Rick and Carl pass by many people patrolling the area for roamers. They eventually stop for a lunch break when a few roamers begin walking out of the woods. Rick grabs his hatchet and tells Carl not to shoot unless it is needed. Rick kills two roamers and then his body gives in, Carl having to shoot the remaining roamers as Rick nearly gets bitten from behind. A horseback rider in riot armor approaches Rick and Carl. The rider dismounts and apologizes for the area not being clear, as he had just cleared it 5 minutes ago. When the rider realizes that it is Rick he apologizes even more. Rick is angry and begins to beat the rider with his cane. Once he tries to protect himself in the fetal position, Rick stops. Rick asks the rider who he is and where he is from. The rider tells his name to be Benjamin, and he is from The Kingdom. Rick screams at Benjamin telling him that others would be grateful for this job and that he messed up badly. Rick says that he hopes this is his first incident. Benjamin tells him that it is and that it won't happen again. Elsewhere, Ken and Marco are riding horseback on a plain field. Ken appears ill and falls off the horse, claiming he cannot go on any further. Marco then climbs off of the horse to assist Ken. As they talk, the horse gallops away and roamers begin to close in. The duo attempts to catch up with the horse, as Ken wonders what the sound of the roamers really is. Magna and her group decide to sneak into the jail. Once there, Negan grabs onto the bars of his jail cell in a frantic frenzy. He says that they have to rescue him from these horrible people and that Rick's group are animals. Magna and her group appear shocked at what Negan has to say. Credits *Rick Grimes *Carl Grimes *Andrea Grimes *Gabriel Stokes *Josh *Olivia *Paul Monroe *Negan *Magna *Luke *Kelly *Ken *Marco *Anna *Carlos *Benjamin *Alexandria Residents Deaths *None Trivia *First appearance of Anna. *First (and last) appearance of Carlos. (Unknown) *First (and last) appearance of Benjamin. (Unknown) *Last appearance of Josh. (Alive) *This issue marks Negan's 25th appearance. *As an April Fools joke, Skybound claimed that Daryl Dixon from the TV Series would be featured in this issue. Skybound altered a page from #98 to make Dwight look like Daryl Dixon.Joe, Robert Kirkman Teases Norman Reedus’ Character Daryl Dixon In The Walking Dead Comic Books For Real?, comicbook.com, (April 7, 2014).Matt Carteron, The Walking Dead April 1st prank was beautifully cruel, moviepilot.com, April 8th, 2014. *In the previous letter columns, it was stated by editor Sean Mackiewicz that Rick and Carl would "go on a road trip" in this issue. *This issue has a San Diego Comic-Con exclusive variant cover that connects to Manifest Destiny #8's SDCC exclusive variant cover. References Category:Media and Merchandise